Just Do It!
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: SasuNaru LEMON, Yaoi. Naruto and his friend's work hours were bringing them down, and his Boss Sasuke was not letting up. So he did the only thing he knew how to. XD


**Just Do it!**

**This is based on an AWESOME story I read, I think it's called 'For the Greater Good' or something like that… quite proud of this though, think this is the longest one shot I've ever written!**

Naruto groaned, as his head hit the desk for the nth time that day, he pouted and glanced to the clock. _ 'Two hours left!'_. Don't get me wrong, Naruto loved his job at the Uchiha Corp, he was one of the creative people in the department, so he did most of the websites alongside his best friends, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba.

Shikamaru was the ICT genius, Kiba was the music side of it, Shino the Science and Chouji the literature. Each held important parts in the running or their department, as they kept their public things appealing and interesting, even if the senior team treated them like dirt.

Naruto had always been arty, and was surprised to find himself in an office doing art, instead of out in a gallery. But he was happy, he got to spend all of his time with the people he loved, they were his makeshift family, after his had died when he was young.

However not all was great in his life. He argued with his boss, Sasuke Uchiha at least once every day, in fact if it was only once, they were lucky.

He wasn't even sure why they argued, all he knew was that Uchiha was arrogant and hated him, so he responded like any normal human being. He was not the type to be pushed around by some pretty boy with a big business. Naruto was lucky that he still had his job after some of their worse fights, most turned physical, messing up their professional appearances.

Kiba had always made jokes, about how the Uchiha must get a thrill from the fight, or else he wouldn't be here. Naruto had to agree.

But today had been different, they had been working overtime for the last week, but were not getting a noticeable pay rise, and it was tiring. However, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't even come in contact with the other, Naruto, if asked, could not even name a time when he had seen the male today.

"Dude, I can't carry on like this, it's killing me!" Kiba whined from across the cubicle the 5 of them shared. Shino nodded in agreement and glanced around the room in boredom, nodding at Shikamaru as he strolled in, taking his seat next to Chouji.

"I agree, Naruto, out of the five of us, you're the closest with Uchiha, find him and do something" Naruto's mouth gaped, by no means was he close to his boss. Shikamaru sighed, obviously seeing Naruto's confusing and horror. "I just mean, that the fighting must mean something to Sasuke, because why would a businessman be seen fighting his employee"

"Yeah, and we need a break, I want my normal hours back" Chouji jumped in, backing up his best friend as usual. Naruto was horrified, he jumped out of his seat and flailed, he didn't even know how to reply to such a preposterous idea. Sasuke hated him. Why would he ever want to talk to the blonde? Especially about lowering their work hours.

"you guys are crazy, he would never have a civil conversation with me, never mind lower our times!" A second after Naruto had finished speaking, the lift doors opened and Sasuke slouched in, looking tired and frustrated.

Their gaze met briefly before Sasuke looked away, and closed his office door, officially leaving an awkward silence amongst the group. Their cubicle was outside of his office, and if they weren't careful he would be able to hear everything they were saying. That was often the cause of the arguments.

Kiba motioned towards the door in a stern motion, mouthing the words, "Just do it!" Naruto groaned, he couldn't believe they wanted him to make friends with his boss for their jobs, but he guessed it could be worse. "Hang on, maybe you should flirt, maybe he just needs a good lay" Oh wait… It just got worse.

"WHAT?!" He screeched but immediately regretted it when he heard something in the office slam, and footsteps storm towards the door. The door swung open and the angry Uchiha practically flew out, grabbing the blonde by his shirt, staring him down with stern onyx eyes.

Naruto didn't back down from the look, but he also didn't miss the rude gestures Kiba made behind Sasuke to imply that 'he was gay, so what was the problem, just fuck him already'. Naruto rolled his eyes, but Sasuke must have thought it was at him, because he dragged his employee into his office and slammed the door.

"You're lucky you have a job, I'm tempted to fire you right now" Naruto momentarily panicked, before deciding to try Kiba's tactic as much as it made him wince inside.

He smiled lopsidedly and leaned on the arm chair of the leather chair for guests to sit in. "You know you would miss me" Sasuke nearly growled and soon they were face to face, noses a fraction apart. Sasuke said nothing, obviously waiting for Naruto to say something else, daring him to. "Look, I need this job… no, we need this job"

His voice had lowered, become slightly husky, and Sasuke glared, but seemed to unwillingly forgive him, backing off to slump into his chair. "Hey, what's up with you anyway?"

Sasuke glanced at the man, a neat eyebrow raised in curiosity. Naruto knew why. "And this is of your concern, because?" Naruto smirked and sat properly, ignoring the glare sent his way and shrugged.

"Just worried, you know. I mean as much as we argue, I do have a heart" He had never noticed his easy it was to get lost in Sasuke's gaze, it was so heated, but probably only with him. Sasuke had a lot of admirers, his PA, Sakura being one of many. In fact most of the females in the building were head over heels for the man.

Sasuke just sighed loudly and rubbed his face, as if trying to put some energy back into his body. "Nothing that I can't fix. Now would you please leave, you're dirtying my seat"

Naruto grinned but stood, waving casually over his shoulder, before sauntering out, shutting the door behind him. His friends all looked up expectantly, he just pulled a face and flopped into his chair, making it spin a little bit, making him face Kiba, who was waiting patiently for some kind of response.

"He threatened to fire us, me mainly, but I warmed his up a little bit, think we're ok. Nowhere near reduced hours though, before you ask" Kiba huffed and lolled his head back, before sitting back up.

"Bring him some coffee in half an hour, and get him to talk!" Naruto held up his hands in a defensive manner, but nodded nonetheless.

Just over half an hour had passed, and it was their last break of the working day. After Kiba had promised he would get Naruto's coffee and biscuit, Naruto grumbled, before taking the coffee Sakura had made Sasuke right out of her hands, making an excuse about how, 'he needed to see him anyway'.

The girl looked stunned, and almost horrified, probably because she couldn't get her daily staring in. Naruto smiled to himself, he loved when the fangirls were turned down, they were too clingy.

But the thought of how everyone had been so violently rejected made his stomach churn. He didn't want to be humiliated if his boss had no interest at all, and even worse, if he found out about the plan and they got fired, where would that leave him? The demand for an artist wasn't very high.

He paused momentarily outside of his boss' office, not sure how to go about this, when he felt something flick off the back of his head. He turned to glare at Chouji who just shrugged and motioned towards the door for the second time that day.

Naruto took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he only had to wait a few seconds before a voice beckoned him inside.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw who it was, before he quickly gained composure once more. Obviously he had been expecting Sakura, not the blonde with his coffee. "Has something happened to Sakura?" Naruto shook his head, and handed the coffee cup to the raven, who eyed it up suspiciously, before taking a sip.

Deeming it ok, he placed it on the table, and looked back to his employee, who was standing awkwardly infront of his desk. "Is there something you want?"

Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something, he knew he had to bring up their hours, but how? "Will you come to dinner with me tonight?" That certainly was not the way he expected. His face mimicked Sasuke's of shock and confusion, it was as if a whole different person had momentarily taken over his speech.

There was silence for about 30 seconds, when both men's composures had vanished. But Naruto tried to look cool and calm, as if he had meant for that to come out, and Sasuke regained his unbothered expression, but both men knew the other had caught their moment of weakness. "Why the sudden interest Uzumaki?"

Naruto shrugged leaning casually on the side of the large desk, trying not to mess up the paperwork that was in neat piles. He smirked, and surprisingly enough, Sasuke returned it. Naruto felt a glimmer of hope, as his boss reclined in his chair, eyeing the blonde up like a piece of meat.

"C'mon, you need to let loose sometimes, and who better to do it with?" He stood, backing towards the door, he didn't want to seem clingy, and it pushed the Uchiha to answer.

"Fine, but I choose the restaurant, wear something nice, I'll pick you up at 8" Naruto grinned and let himself out, not bothering to question how the raven knew where he lived, he guessed it was in his file.

Naruto thanked Shikamaru for dragging him shopping with him and Ino that one time, because he had bought a nice top and dress pants, (Ino's choice). Kiba looked up, before pushing the coffee in his direction. "Well, not the way I expected it to be, but we're going to dinner tonight" Kiba cheered quietly and jumped on his chair.

"Kiba get down before you kill yourself" Shino rolled his eyes at his friend, who pouted but got down, before winking at Naruto, who ignored him and happily drank his coffee.

"Yes Kiba, I know. Yes Kiba, I know how to use a condom. Kiba, shut up!" He scowled down the phone and hung up, Kiba had been pestering him ever since they left work.

He unlocked his apartment and glanced at the clock, they had to stay until 6:30 today, because there was to be a big company launch in two days' time. Naruto groaned and threw his briefcase onto the floor, discarding his suit and hopping into the shower.

Naruto wasn't poor by any means, but neither was he rich, he was comfortable and that's the way he liked it. His apartment was a good size and nicely decorated, without screaming 'CASH'.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting from tonight, heck, he didn't even know what they were going to talk about. Naruto was regretting this more and more and the minutes ticked by, he was nervous, but he wasn't sure if it was because Sasuke was his boss, and his job was on the line, or whether it was something else.

He shivered, the warm water doing nothing to soothe him, the thought of him actually falling for the prick was terrifying for him. Naruto couldn't deny the fact that the Uchiha was gorgeous, and he fully understood why people fell head over heels for him… but that didn't mean he had to.

Water trails were left on the floor and he skidded into his room, wanting to look as good as he could, he didn't really want to waste any time, to find that he had none left.

He dried off, and styled his hair in the usual way, but grabbed out his dark blue silk button-up shirt, and skinny black pants. He knew it made his look good, he just hoped that Sasuke thought so too.

Naruto had obviously spent more time in the shower and fussing around than he had realised, because soon enough, it was only ten minutes until Sasuke was due to arrive.

He was nervous. Nervous as hell. The pacing around the room wasn't doing anything for his nerves either, and he began playing with the ends of his sleeves. He really wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, what is Sasuke knew this was nothing special? What if he made a fool of Naruto? Where were they going for food?

Naruto groaned, sitting on his sofa, with his head in his hands. Naruto made sure to have his phone, keys and wallet on him. He wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted him to pay for half, all of it? There were too many unknowns in this for Naruto to be happy. He cursed Kiba in his head, and jumped slightly when the doorbell rang.

Taking a few deep breaths, he slowly advanced on the door, holding the handle for a few seconds before finding his confidence. The door was opened to a rather smug looking Uchiha, who's eyes immediately taking in what the other boy was wearing.

They stood for what felt like an age, but in reality was only a few seconds, before The Uchiha backed up a few paces, as if telling the other to leave.

Naruto smiled, and followed Sasuke, before locking the door. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at the Bentley Continental GT sitting fiercely outside of his apartment, but it still made his gape, as Sasuke opened his door for him. He scowled momentarily seeing that he was being treated as the woman on the date.

The drive was very quiet, only a few comments being made here and there, as Naruto took in his surroundings. The car smelled of Sasuke, and it was highly arousing.

Naruto took the time to observe what Sasuke was wearing, he was in pants very much like himself and a long-sleeved tight fitted red jumper. It showed off Sasuke's body shape much more than his business clothes, if his fangirls saw him now, they would probably cry with delight.

He smiled when he saw the restaurant, not what he had been expecting at all, but even better.

It was a small Japanese restaurant on the edge of town, he had been here before a few times, for birthdays with the guys. The food was good and the staff were pleasant, but Naruto had half expected Sasuke to want to flaunt his cash at a posh place. Obviously Naruto didn't know as much about Sasuke as he thought he did.

They stopped outside, Sasuke seeing no threat to his car in a kind part of town. Naruto got out before Sasuke could open his door for him, and gently shut the shiny material.

Sasuke was waiting for him at the entrance for the restaurant, and Naruto was glad neither were wearing suits, as they would stand out like a sore thumb, even more so than already.

A Cheery waitress with a prominent chest came bouncing over, smiling exaggeratedly at the pair, more so at the Uchiha, but Naruto too. Naruto wasn't as popular with the woman as Sasuke, but he was pleasing to the eye.

Sasuke scowled when he saw their server, walking briskly to the tucked away table that was soon to be theirs. Naruto wondered how long it would take for the waitress to realise they were here on a date, not really as friends, but even that was better than nothing.

"Thank you" The girl nodded took their drink orders and wiggled to the kitchen to get them. Naruto just chuckled at her obliviousness, not seeing the small smile Sasuke made, before the blonde turned his attention back to his partner for the night, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Sasuke gave his a calculating smirk, as if waiting for him to say something stupid, but instead chose to start up the conversation. "So, Naruto" He felt himself groan inwardly at the oddly sensual way his name sounded coming from the older male. "Is there any reason imparticular why you wanted me to go to dinner with you, tonight?"

He felt himself smile self-consciously, and his nervous habit of scratching the back of his neck kicked in. "I just needed a break from all of the crazy hours you've got me doing, and thought you might of needed a break too" He watched as Sasuke briefly scowled before the smirk returned, maybe he should have been more subtle in his suggestions.

"Are we really here just to talk about work?" Damn. Naruto grinned trying to brush the true suggestion off, Sasuke had probably already seen through him. Naruto told himself to grow up, even if his hours didn't get reduced, he needed to have a good time, and getting a better relationship with your boss was a great way to do it.

"Only if you want to" Sasuke leaned back, seemingly relaxing, just as the waitress arrived once again, Sasuke's tea and Naruto's beer in hand. She leant over suggestively, while placing the drink now, appearing to be paying more attention to Naruto than Sasuke.

Naruto could only assume that she had decided Sasuke was never going to be interested, so she would try with the happy one instead.

He smiled softly, but was feeling quite awkward, considering he had no interest in woman at all, never mind a one that would flaunt herself to customers.

"That will be all" She pouted when Sasuke briskly dismissed her, but left nonetheless, after sending a cheeky wink at Naruto, who pretended not to be looking. "Now you know how I feel, incredibly annoying" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha, who smirked back, amusement clear in his eyes.

"I never doubted that, one thing I was never jealous of you for" An eyebrow was raised at the hint that he was jealous of something about Sasuke. He just smirked and shrugged, before glancing over the menu. He could see their waitress hanging around the bar, watching them closely to see if they were ready to order.

Naruto of course chose Ramen as a starter, but fish and rice for the main, ordering some sake with his main. Sasuke ordered shrimp for his starter and lobster with noodles for his main, also deciding on a glass of sake to accompany his main.

Soon the conversation started flowing as they got more comfortable around the other. Naruto asked about Sasuke's family, but quickly changed the topic when he noticed the raven's discomfort. He talked about his own, and his hobbies, telling the other man how much he loved painting people. "You should let me paint you sometime"

Sasuke sipped his tea and listened contently, and gave the blonde a dubious look when he suggested he be painted. But soon their gaze turned playful again, every suggestion, or comment that was made was quickly interpreted as flirtatious.

Naruto found that after the first course and a pint of beer, he was really starting to admire Sasuke, the lighting was romantic, and his skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. He know it sounded soppy, but it was true. Sasuke ordered them some wine, atop the glass of sake that was on its way.

Naruto found himself leaning on the table, bringing their faces quite close together as Sasuke did the same, not wanting to back down from the other's gaze.

The pair were very competitive, and it was becoming more apparent as the wine was brought over. Neither truly acknowledged the girl as she poured their glasses, probably in a huff.

Naruto was the first to reach for the wine, taking a sip, but never breaking eye contact. The music was only adding to their tension, and soon their glasses were practically empty, however it seemed that Naruto could hold his drink better than his boss, as they were in about the same state, though Naruto had drank a pint of beer earlier.

Another glass later, and the mains came, Naruto felt a dumb smile appear on his face as the waitress placed the food down. However she obviously thought it was for her, as she returned it and continued with the 'sensual' walking.

"Man, this food is awesome!" Sasuke smirked at his employee, and glanced at the glasses of sake that came with the food. Naruto followed his gaze, the glasses were small, only slightly bigger than a shot.

"A toast?" Sasuke held his glass gently, raising it in an invitation to his date, who nodded and clinked their glasses together, both mumbling a cheers, before downing the burning drink in one.

Naruto coughed lightly, a stunned look on his face before he started giggling, grinning at Sasuke before digging in to his food.

The blonde thought he'd take the flirting up a level after watching the Uchiha take a few mouthfuls of noodles, Sasuke didn't realise that his mouth gestures when taking mouthfuls, were highly erotic.

Even a few people from the tables around them were eyeing him up, most being female or the older male. Naruto however, had also noticed the glances with anger and softly nudged his foot against Sasuke's, who glanced up in question, but Naruto acted as if he hadn't noticed it and smiled pleasantly.

Sasuke twigged, and every now and again, felt a knee brush his or a calf. He chuckled into his wine, and finished off his food, the pair sitting just staring at eachother.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that found it's way onto his face, and let his hands fall just infront of Sasuke's in the middle of the table. Close enough for their presence to be noticed, but not close enough to be touching.

He wanted Sasuke to be the one to bridge the gap, so it didn't seem like Naruto was desperate or coming on too strong.

It didn't take long. Sasuke twitched a finger, barely brushing the tanned hands, but that was all Naruto needed, and he grasped the finger in three fingers, so softly that if Sasuke moved it would slide straight out. The cheeky smiles fell, and they were just staring, expressions quite serious for their state of mind.

Sasuke was by no means ok to drive, so he called his brother reluctantly, who told him he would walk, so to get desert. Sasuke grumbled a response and hung up, Naruto waiting expectantly for news.

Sasuke waved over the girl, who skipped over, notepad at the ready. "A banana split, two spoons" Naruto grinned, eyes silently flirting with Sasuke's.

"Good choice" his voice was low, and he knew that only Sasuke would have heard it. Sasuke smirked and allowed Naruto to absentmindedly play with the palm of his left hand.

Naruto had forgotten how nice it was to have someone to hold his hand, and allow him to play with it in public places, even if his subconscious was telling him that by no means was Sasuke in the right state of mind. He pushed that thought away and finished off his wine, surprised at how quickly the order came.

Naruto grinned, the dish reminded him of his childhood, it was playful and deliciously tasty. However neither could watch the other eat, without finding it somewhat sexual.

Every now and again, their spoons would meet, and they would both back off, silently giving the other the bit of food they both went for. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had been on a date, nevermind enjoyed it as much as he had this one.

They had split the bill and managed to stumble outside, the fresh air was a little bit sobering, and soon the pair were leaning against Sasuke's car, waiting for his brother to arrive.

"This 'as been awesome!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke, their legs and hips touching as they rested against the bonnet of the car. Neither were in a good enough mind to remember that the car probably cost more than they were worth.

"Yeah" Was Sasuke's intelligent reply, he felt something heavy lean on his shoulder, he glanced down to see Naruto's head propped up comfortably on his shoulder.

Naruto felt Sasuke's gaze on his and looked up, the pair's eyes drooped and Naruto leaned up, as Sasuke leaned down. But a split second before their lips met, a cough interrupted them and they jerked apart, Naruto blushed, and Sasuke just glared at the smirking figure.

The man was basically an older version of Sasuke, however Naruto could pick out many differences if asked. "Hello little brother" He turned to Naruto and held his hand out to the tipsy male, who had recovered from their interruption. "You must be Naruto, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Let's get you home"

They were bundled into the backseat of the car, while Itachi slid much more gracefully than them, into the driver's seat. The journey was once again quiet, expect for the odd giggle or mumble from the drunken males. Itachi looked highly amused at his little brother's state.

"So, Naruto" Naruto frowned at the slight Déjà vu, but his name sounded better coming out of Sasuke's mouth than Itachi's. "Have you known Sasuke long?"

"He's meh boss" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, he had never mentioned that before, he hated being at work for so long, but maybe there was a reason he always was. "I asked hi' to come to dinna wif me" Itachi nodded, as if what Naruto was saying was actually interesting.

"Any reason" Itachi smirked when Sasuke pouted and leaned into Naruto, the blonde grinned and nuzzled Sasuke's face, who grinned lopsidedly at his new friend.

"Cos He's hot!" Naruto started laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, and beamed at Sasuke, who smiled softly back faces resting against eachother. Itachi turned his attention away from them, trying to find Naruto's apartment from the loose directions he had been given.

Naruto felt Sasuke's breath mingle with his, their hot foreheads pressed against eachother. Itachi soon found the building and stopped, deciding to help Naruto into his house, when Naruto thought Itachi couldn't see, he stole a kiss of Sasuke, not the most passionate or romantic, but it was enough.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hair holding him against him, even when Itachi opened Naruto's door, waiting for them to split. "Little brother, I do believe that Naruto has to go home, please let go"

Sasuke blushed but let go, smiling when Naruto kissed the side of his mouth accidently, before trying to back out of the car, only to be caught by Itachi, before he hit the ground.

"Careful" Naruto just grinned and stumbled to his feet, knowing Itachi was following him just to make sure he was okay. When his door was opened and he stumbled in, Itachi retreated back to the car, to find that Sasuke had dozed off.

Naruto groaned as his alarm woke him from his peaceful slumber. He felt dirty, he was sweaty and still in the clothes from the night before.

Luckily, he had enough time to shower and get dressed properly before he left for work. He was due in for 9, and it was only 7 now. The water over his body made him think of the way Sasuke leant against him. He shivered, if Sasuke had only done that because he was drunk, then this day was about to get very awkward.

Naruto didn't know if he should be flirty again today, because if Sasuke didn't want it then he would be turned down. But if he didn't do anything, and acted like it never happened, then Sasuke might think that Naruto wants nothing more to do with him.

He decided to be flirty again, he had a great time last night, and he wanted Sasuke to know that.

Naruto was nervous, he had already filled Kiba and his other friends in on most of what had happened, leaving out some unimportant details.

He was waiting for Sasuke to walk in, he wasn't sure whether to smile, smirk or wink. He didn't want to push Sasuke more than he was comfortable. He jumped when the elevators opened and the Uchiha brothers waltzed out. Most of the woman nearly passed out, and rushed over to greet the brothers.

Itachi smiled at Naruto on the way by, Sasuke glanced shyly over, naruto returned it, smiling softly at his computer screen.

After 10 or so minutes, not that Naruto was counting or anything, Itachi walked out, looking rather smug. He leaned over the separating wall infront of Naruto, waiting for the man to come off the phone from his colleague.

"Hello Itachi-san, I hope I wasn't a bother tonight" Itachi just smirked and shrugged.

"Not at all Naruto-kun, Sasuke wishes to see you as soon as possible" Naruto gulped, and nodded with a bewildered look on his face. Itachi just smirked harder and sauntered around to flirt with the woman of the office. Naruto sat for a few seconds, trying to clear his thought process. Oh god, he hoped he wasn't fired.

Kiba patted him on the back, wishing him luck, before shoving him more forcefully towards the door. He knocked, before entering not really waiting for the voice to allow him entrance.

Sasuke looked up, mildly surprised, there was an awkward silence. "Itachi told me you wanted to see me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, putting his pen down.

"Did he now…" Naruto nodded, not really understanding what was happening. "Well that's odd because I didn't actually request to see you" Naruto's eyes widened for a second, when he realised that Itachi had just set them up, but for some annoying reason he felt his heart drop a little bit.

Sasuke must have noticed, because as Naruto nodded and turned swiftly around, he took a deep breath. "Hey… Naruto" the blonde stopped but only turned his head slightly to indicate that he was listening to his boss. "I had fun last night" Naruto relaxed slowly, and turned around so he was now fully facing the Uchiha.

The smirk was back, and Naruto couldn't help the little smile that pushed it's way onto his face. "Yeah, so did I can't remember the last time I had this much fun on a date" Sasuke leaned forward onto his desk, beckoning the younger male over. Naruto's smile slipped, and he cautiously advanced towards the man on the other side of the desk.

Soon enough, their faces were once again very close, Naruto felt Sasuke's onyx eyes bore into his head. "Yes, boss?" Sasuke growled lunging for the tanned shoulders, as he smashed their lips together in a rather violent kiss. Naruto responded straight away, both fighting for dominance.

"The name's Sasuke" Naruto grinned and dove back in, sliding his hand around the Uchiha's waist, as he circled the desk, never once breaking the kiss, until their fronts were touching. Just as he was about to grab Sasuke's ass, a knock sounded firmly on the door.

The pair jumped apart, quickly fixing their appearances. "I'll pick you up at 7" And with that the door opened, just as Naruto had placed himself a respectable distance away from his boss.

Sasuke had given Naruto no other information on their next date. Naruto wasn't sure whether to dress up or dress down, but judging by Sasuke's last choice, he thought he'd go quite casual.

Soon, Naruto was dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt, smart casual. He was feeling on a bit of a high, not nearly as nervous now that he knew they could talk freely about a lot of things. The interest of Sasuke's that shocked him the most, was that the Uchiha also had a passion for art, not the making but the appreciating.

Naruto grinned when he thought back to the restaurant, he had asked if Sasuke would let him draw him. He was pretty sure it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He jumped when his phone buzzed from the kitchen table, he quickly keyed in his password, and saw the text from Kiba.

'Dude! We only work till 5 now! It must be working ;)' Naruto couldn't believe it, but it made him feel bad to think that the main reason he was doing this, was only so he could work less. But his motives were slowly changing, he felt like he was really connecting with the Uchiha, he wanted to know more and be more to the man.

He quickly punched a reply, just as a knock sounded on his door, he grinned and jogged over, not wasting any time in opening the door.

Luckily Sasuke was dressed casually too, and smiled softly and Naruto locked his door, before pulling the blonde into a quick kiss. They pulled apart smiling, and Naruto stole another kiss, before letting the raven take him to his car.

"So, we going anywhere nice?" Naruto turned his head to watch Sasuke driving, a calm look on his face.

"Depends on your taste" Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted and turned his attention to the scenery, the blonde had never been in this part of town before, and he couldn't even have a guess as to where he was being taken.

Naruto knew he was gaping when they pulled into the drive of the Uchiha mansion, it was huge. Sasuke took in Naruto's reaction, slowly coming to a stop, before exiting the car, silently beckoning Naruto to do the same and come inside.

The blonde recovered and followed mindlessly, the entrance hall was large, but that wasn't what took Naruto's breath away. It was the fact that instead of the large chandeliers giving off light, Sasuke had lit everywhere that the blonde could see, with candles varying in size. "Oh my…. Sasuke"

The Uchiha was waiting at the entrance to what Naruto could only assume was the living room, with a small sincere smile in his face. Naruto lunged at the older boy, plastering his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked and backed Naruto into the wall, moulding his body against the slightly smaller one, leaving no room for movement without grinding against the other. Sasuke pulled back, trying to ignore the fact that plump lips moved to his jaw, suckling. "N-Naruto, I have food… and, and a movie"

The blonde growled and tugged at Sasuke's shirt, pushing the thoughts of anything else out of their minds. "Eat later, get naked now" Sasuke chuckle at his forwardness, but didn't complain he knew that this was where the evening was heading, so he didn't fight it. He was just glad that he got his family out of the house.

They stumbled their way to the sofa, tumbling over the back of it until Naruto was lying atop Sasuke, still attached to his neck. Sasuke relaxed and ran his hands up the now bare back, as Naruto pulled away to rid Sasuke of his shirt.

Naruto leaned up, sitting on Sasuke's hips, tempting the other man to advance. The raven pushed them over, tumbling to the floor, as he landed on top of the blonde.

Hands fumbled with the other's trousers, clumsily pulling them off, until both were nude, massaging any skin they could find. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's ear, relishing in the moan and buck of hips he received, before moving down to lick at perk nipples.

Sasuke's hands found Naruto's leaking erection, and the blonde moaned at how surprisingly soft Sasuke's hands were. He was drawn out of his thoughts when a tongue gently dipped into the slit, successfully pushing Naruto towards insanity. "Sasuke, enough!"

The raven frowned slightly but shrugged, reaching for the lube he easily coated three fingers, and returned to sucking Naruto's member, as his index finger circled the twitching entrance.

It quickly pushed in, attempting to coat the tight walls, earning a gasp from his date, as Cerulean eyes clamped shut, hips unconsciously bucking towards the hot mouth.

A second finger joined the first relatively easily, and scissored the hole. Sasuke pulled away when Naruto winced slightly at the intrusion, and his other hand took over, pumping the erection as their lips joined back together. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders and shoved his tongue into the elder's mouth. He didn't want to be fully dominated.

Sasuke sped up his pumping when the third finger was entered, desperately trying to find the blonde's prostate.

"AHH!" Sasuke smirked and roughly rubbed the boy's prostate, making Naruto moan for all he was worth. "Sa-Sasu-" Sasuke abruptly removed himself fully from Naruto, preventing the other man's orgasm. Naruto pouted and spread his legs, tempting the raven back to him. It worked.

Sasuke crawled over his blonde, pressing a chaste kiss onto bruised lips, before covering himself with lube, and lining up.

He thrust fully in at the same time as sucking Naruto's neck, he heard a groan and soon Naruto had punctured Sasuke's shoulder with the bite he just gave.

The raven's body shook softly from the intense squeezing he was receiving, as he waited for Naruto to accommodate his size. He moaned softly when tanned hips wiggled, testing the waters. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and pulled out until only his tip remained and slammed back in.

He quickly found Naruto's prostate, and watching in awe as Naruto's head fell back, eyes rolled in his head. Sasuke slowed and spun Naruto onto his side, leg over Sasuke's shoulder, allowing the raven to thrust that bit deeper.

Naruto yelled out a mangled version of Sasuke's name, as he saw stars and he released over himself and the floor. Sasuke followed shortly after, sighing into a tanned chest.

"That… was awesome" Sasuke just smirked and pulled out, sliding behind Naruto so they were spooning. Naruto suddenly felt bad as he remember why he was supposed to be doing this. "Sasuke, I need to tell you something…" Sasuke just shook his head sitting up.

"I already know why you did this, it was pretty obvious. I do actually like you though" Naruto grinned and lunged at his boss, wincing at the pain in his butt.

"Well boss, I happen to really like you too… But what about those hours?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked Naruto over the head, smirked when Naruto gave him the look of a dejected puppy, and opened his arms for the blonde to cuddle.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow" Naruto smiled softly and snuggled closer to his new lover. This was way better than expected.


End file.
